Koizumi Hana
Koizumi Hana '(小泉ハナ ''Koizumi Hana) is the main character of Season Heart Pretty Cure!.'' She is friendly, kind but also extremely shy. She is also the present-day incarnation of Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope. Hana's alter ego is '''Cure Tulip '(キュアチューリップ Kyua Chūrippu), the Pretty Cure of Spring. Her catchphrase is'There is no problem. '(問題はありません。''Mondai wa arimasen.) Appearance Hana has long, curly auburn hair tied up into a side plait. She wears a green headband and magenta-coloured eyes. She also wears pink stud earrings. Her casual outfit consists of a white singlet with a pink knitted shirt over the top, and jeans ending just below her knees. Hana also wears pink boots, usually for when she is working on her garden. As Cure Tulip, Hana's hair grows longer and turns light pink, and is tied up into a long but low ponytail. Her headband remains green, but also has a green flower on it. Green earrings the shape of flowers appear and she wears a pink leotard with a green belt, and her skirt is shaped to look like a flower, which has pink petals and white frills. She wears green and pink boots and also wears a flower choker. She also has pink arm warmers with a green ribbon on her chest. Her Season Heart Palette is left hanging on the left side of her belt. As Spring Tulip, Hana gains a pale pink dress over her Pretty Cure uniform, and her hair grows paler and longer. Her headband turns into a golden tiara with a flower brooch in the middle. Her arm warmers changes to gloves that almost cover her arms, and everything else stays the same. This form is known as her "Natural" form. In her Forever form, Hana's hair is no longer in a ponytail, but is paler and left tumbling down her shoulders, and her Pretty Cure uniform turns white, and her skirt grows longer. She keeps her tiara from her Natural Form. Personality Hana is friendly and kind but also extremely shy. She doesn't like being in the spotlight nor the centre of attention. She likes to care for her ever-growing garden, which gave her the nickname, "The Flower Princess". After school, Hana likes to help work at her family's shop, the Kaika Hana Shop, named after her. Hana does well in her studies, but isn't good at sports. She is also the present-day incarnation of Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope. History Becoming Cure Tulip Hana was at her school and was getting ready to go home, when a member of the school newspaper committee, Yukimura Yuriko, tried to take a video of Hana, wanting to know her secrets on how to take care of a garden so well. Hana grew scared, but Yuriko's twin sister, the Student Council President, Yukimura Ami, informed Yuriko that Hana hated being in the spotlight, and that her secrets were so private, she wouldn't share them. Yuriko left the classroom, and Ami winked at Hana. Hana left the school, and heard a cry from the sky. She looked up, and a squirrel appeared. Hana knew this squirrel wasn't a real one, because it was green. The squirrel then spoke to Hana, which surprised her. The squirrel said that her name was Bloom, and that she was once the fairy messenger of the four princesses of the seasons: Spring Tulip, Summer Flame, Autumn Maple and Winter Snowflake. Bloom then told Hana that she knew Hana had been having strange dreams about a girl pleading for her to awaken quickly. The girl was Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope, and Hana was the reincarnation of Spring Tulip. Suddenly, an evil commander of the Dusk Area, named Stone, appeared, and saw Ami walk past. He summoned a Shard of Darkness and shot it into Ami's neck. Ami then faints, and with a few words, Stone turned poor Ami into a monster, called a Hidoi. Bloom then said that Hana could save Ami, and Hana said that even though she was scared, she refused to let anyone hurt an innocent person, and that Ami didn't deserve this. Bloom then said that Hana's strong feelings helped Bloom to sense the power of Spring from her, and that she was able to become a Pretty Cure. Hana agreed, and then, her Season Heart was permanently taken out of her body and changed into a Season Heart Palette. She then transformed into the Pretty Cure of Spring, Cure Tulip! Relationships 'Yukimura Ami - 'Ever since Ami had become a Pretty Cure, Hana and Ami had shared a friendly relationship. Both are teammates. 'Chinen Akemi - 'Akemi likes to tease Hana about being shy, but the two are shown to continue being friends. Both are teammates. 'Akikaze Momoko - 'Hana is shy, but Momoko doesn't mind Hana having some of her snacks, and the two share a friendly relationship. Both are teammates. 'Oshiro Cadence - 'Before Cadence became Cure Starlight, she was rude to Hana, however, Hana befriended Cadence. Now, since the two are good friends again, Hana supports Cadence all the time. Cure Tulip 'Cure Tulip '(キュアチューリップ ''Kyua Chūrippu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hana. She controls the season of Spring and the power of flowers. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Charming Season Activation!" ''Her main attack is Spring Flower Attack. Attacks 'Spring Flower Attack '(春フラワーアタック ''Supuringu Furawā Atakku) is Cure Tulip's main attack, which can only be used with the Flower Sceptre and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Let the flowers bloom in the name of Spring!" 'Spring Flower Shining '(春フラワーシャイニング Supuringu Furawā Shainingu) is Cure Tulip's upgraded attack of Spring Flower Attack, which can only be used with the Blooming Spring Flute and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Shine, power of flowers!" 'Four Season Heart Attack '(フォーシーズンハートアタック Fōshīzun Hāto Atakku) is the team's first group attack, which can be used with the Four Season Wands and a special phrase to activate it, which is "The power of four seasons unite! The four souls, overflowing with love!" 'Holy Season Lucky Finale '(ホーリーシーズンラッキーフィナーレ Hōrī Shīzun Rakkī Fināre) is the team's second group attack, which can only be used with the Four Season Instruments, the Cures must be in their "Natural" forms, and they must shout a special phrase to activate it, which is "Shine, burn, blow and freeze, O flowers, sun, wind and snow! Give us your power, four seasons of the year!" 'Grand Universe Term Attack '(グランドユニバースタームアタック Gurando Yunibāsu Tamu Atakku) is the entire team's first group attack, which can be used with the Four Season Wands and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Glow, the power of five, and the seasons of the year!" 'Raging Heart Purification '(レイジングハートプリフィケーション Reijingu Hāto Purifikēshon) is the entire team's second attack, which can only be used with the Four Season Instruments, the Cures must be in their 'Natural' forms, and they must shout a special phrase to activate it, which is "Sparkle, melodies of hope, passion, kindness, intelligence and peace!" Upgraded Forms Ultra Radiant Tulip 'Ultra Radiant Tulip '(ウルトララディアントチューリップ Urutora Radianto Chūrippu) is Cure Tulip's super form from the Season Heart Pretty Cure!: Doragonzu No Tochi De Nazo! ''movie. In this form, her hair becomes longer and she wears a golden crown on her head. Her arm warmers become shorter and is flower-shaped. Her dress looks like a ballerina's dress, and so does her shoes. She also has grand white wings. Her attack is called ''Ultra Dragon Dynamite. Forever Cure Tulip 'Forever Cure Tulip '(フォーエバーキュアチューリップ Fōebā Kyua Chūrippu) is Cure Tulip's second upgraded form when fighting the Dusk Area for the last time. In this form, her hair is no longer in a ponytail, but is paler and left tumbling down her shoulders, and her Pretty Cure uniform turns white, and her skirt grows longer. She keeps her tiara from her Natural Form. She also has grand white wings. Her attack is called Forever Hopeful Miracle Shoot. Etymology '''Koizumi (小泉): ''Koi (小) is a word that means "little" and ''Zumi ''(ズミ) is a word that means "spring" (the fountain kind). '''Hana (ハナ): 'Hana ''is both a Japanese word and name that means "flower". So therefore, Koizumi Hana means "little flower spring", which is pun seeing as Hana loves flowers, is the Pretty Cure of Spring but also is the youngest of the team, being 13 years old. ''Cure Tulip ''means the flower that has many meanings because of the different types of tulips, but mostly means "perfect love". Songs Hana's voice actress, Hirano Aya, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nagasawa Miki, Endo Aya and Kanae Ito, the voice actresses of Chinen Akemi, Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami. Singles * Doki Doki Love * Little Spring Wish * Miracle Flower Duets * Triple Kick (''along with the voice actress of Chinen Akemi) * Precious Eyes (along with the voice actress of Akikaze Momoko) * Dance (along with the voice actress of Yukimura Ami) * 100% Princess (along with the voice actresses of Chinen Akemi, Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami) * Until The End (along with the voice actress of Oshiro Cadence) * Raging Heart Melody (along with the voice actresses of Chinen Akemi, Akikaze Momoko, Yukimura Ami and Oshiro Cadence) Quotes The following quotes are quotes said by Hana: * "The blossoming flowers marks the season of Spring! Forever blooming, Cure Tulip!" - Cure Tulip introduces herself. * "Sure I'm scared of fighting, but for the people I love, I would rather die than see them hurt and living in darkness and fear." - Cure Tulip to Zero in the final battle. * "My true dream... is to make every person around me smile!" - Cure Tulip shouting her dream to the Cures. * "Everything will be okay, Chinen-san. Everyone is afraid of something. I mean, I'm afraid of clowns!" - Hana to Akemi about her fear. * "The cherry blossoms highlight the new soul blossoming and descending upon the world through the crystal blue barrier, and the droplets of hope greet it warmly." - Hana's character song, Little Spring Wish. * "Take that leap of faith whenever doubt comes, then become a little miracle flower, flourishing in full glory!" - Hana's character song, Miracle Flower. * "Heart throbbing love love, sparkling love love, magical love love, it's surely the best blessing!" - Hana's character song, Doki Doki Love. Trivia * Hana is the fifth lead Cure to have powers based off flowers, preceded by Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom, Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom and Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora. * Hana is the second Pretty Cure to wear earrings in her civilian form, preceded by Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle. ** She is, however, the first lead Cure to wear earrings in her civilian form. * Hana is the second lead Cure to be shy, preceded by Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom. * It is revealed Hana is afraid of clowns. * Hana also shares a few similarities with Tsubomi: ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both have a close relationship to the blue Cure, Kurumi Erika and Yukimura Ami. ** Both have a close relationship to the yellow Cure, Myoudouin Itsuki and Chinen Akemi. ** Both have powers based off flowers. ** Both are voiced by Japanese pop idols, Mizuki Nana and Hirano Aya. ** Both names have the word "flower" or in Japanese, "hana" in them. ** Both are shy. ** Both have pink hair in their Pretty Cure forms. ** Both help work at their family's flower shops. ** Both love flowers. * Hana is the leader, yet is also the youngest of the team, at age 13. ** She is, however, not the only 13-year-old lead Cure overall, preceded by Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora. * Hana is the first Pretty Cure to be the reincarnation of someone else, followed by Chinen Akemi/Cure Flame, Akikaze Momoko/Cure Maple and Yukimura Ami/Cure Snowflake. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Koizumi Hana Cure Tulip Spring Tulip (past) Previews Category:Cures Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters